Sophie Cabot Black
Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958) is an American poet who has taught creative writing at Columbia University. Life Youth Black was born in New York City, and raised on a small farm in Wilton, Connecticut. Pg. 34 Her father is David Black (born 1931), a Broadway producer, actor, teacher, writer and artistic director. Her mother is Linda Cabot Black, cofounder of Opera Company of Boston and Opera New England. She has 1: actor Jeremy Black, who appeared as the boy Hitler clones in Boys from Brazil.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0085333/bio Internet Movie Data Base Web site, Web page titled "Jeremy Black (I)", accessed October 28, 2006 In 1980, Black earned a B.A. from Marlboro College. In 1984, she graduated from Columbia University, earning an M.F.A.. Career Black's poetry has appeared in publications including AGNI, The Atlantic Monthly, Boston Review, The Paris Review, Poetry, Fence, APR, Bomb, The New Yorker, and The New Republic. Various anthologies have also included her work, such as More Light: Father & Daughter Poems, The Best American Poetry 1993 (edited by Louise Glück), and Looking for Home: Women in Exile. Black lives in New York and Wilton, Connecticut. As of late 2003, she was teaching at Columbia. Recognition Black has received fellowships from the MacDowell Colony (1988), the Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown (1988), and, most recently, the Bunting Institute of Radcliffe College. The Misunderstanding of Nature (1994), her first collection of poems, received the Poetry Society of America Norma Farber First Book Award Awards *Grolier Poetry Prize, 1988 *John Masefield Award from the Poetry Society of America, 1989 *Emerging Poets Award from Judith's Room, 1990 *Connecticut Book Award for Poetry, 2005 In popular culture A poem by Black was used in a song on an album by Akiko Yano. Publications Poetry *''The Misunderstanding of Nature: Poetry''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1994. ISBN 1-55597-190-3 *''The Descent''. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2004. ISBN 1-55597-406-6 (paperback) *''The Exchange: Poetry''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sophie Cabot Black, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 29, 2015. Other Black's translations of Latin American poetry have been included in the anthologies You Can't Drown the Fire and Twentieth-Century Latin American Poetry: A bilingual anthology. Her essays appear in Wanting a Child and First Loves. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Sophie Cabot Black 1 poem ("Not") at the Academy of American Poets *"The Exchange" *Two poems by Sophie Cabot Black at the Paris-American * Sophie Cabot Black b. 1958 at the Poetry Foundation. *Selected poems online at the Artemis Project. ;Audio / video *The Exchange, by Sophie Cabot Black (3 poems, audio) at Poets & Writers *Sophie Cabot Black at YouTube ;Books *Sophie Cabot Black at Amazon.com ;About *Sophie Cabot Black Official website Category:1958 births Category:Cabot family Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:American translators Category:Columbia University alumni Category:People from Wilton, Connecticut Category:Radcliffe fellows Category:Marlboro College alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets